Process control systems require the accurate measurement of process variables. Typically, a sensor in the form of a primary element senses the value of a process variable and a transmitter develops an output having a value that varies as a function of the process variable. For example, a level transmitter includes a primary element for sensing level and a circuit for developing an electrical signal representing sensed level.
Knowledge of level in industrial process tanks or vessels has long been required for safe and cost-effective operation of plants. Many technologies exist for making level measurements. These include buoyancy, capacitance, ultrasonic and microwave radar, to name a few.
In one form, a through air measurement instrument, such as a microwave radar level transmitter, launches a radar signal which reflects off a liquid or other surface and the instrument measures time of flight between transmission and reception of the radar signal. Electrical energy is converted to an electromagnetic wave from a launch element. The wave propagates through free space.
A two-wire transmitter includes two terminals connected to a remote power supply. The transmitter loop current, drawn from the power supply, is proportional to the process variable. A typical instrument operates off of a 24 volt DC power supply and varies the signal current in the loop between 4 and 20 milliamps (mA) DC. Thus, the instrument must operate with current less than 4 milliamps.
While low power circuits are continuously developed, there are other increasing demands placed on performance capabilities of the process control instruments. For example, with a radar level measurement device, the instrument's performance is enhanced by more powerful digital signal processing techniques driven by a microprocessor. In addition to the microprocessor, there are several other circuits, such as the radar transceiver, which requires electric power. To be successful, the instrument must use optimum processing capability and speed. This means making maximum power from the loop available to the electronics, and using it efficiently.
More recently, the loop powered instruments have utilized digital communications. In normal operation, the instrument must allow for 4 mA to 20 mA loop currents while still communicating digital signals via modulation of the loop current. Loop currents as low as 3.6 mA or as high as 22 mA are allowed when the transmitter detects a fault condition. This means that the power available at the input to the switching power supply, which powers the entire transmitter, will be based on input voltage to the switching power supply and the nominal loop current. However, the actual power available will also be based on the efficiency of the switching power supply. In addition, it is necessary to maintain high input impedance for digital communications.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.